The present invention disclosed herein relates to a wireless communication receiver, and more particularly, to a subsampling based receiver using a frequency selective noise canceller.
In case of a digital receiver, it has advantages for resolving different limitations such as power consumption, an occupying area of a chip, and market applicability but disadvantages for realizing an actual receiver. For example, in terms of a subsampling method, a noise removing scheme, integration of a receiver, or realization of an analog-to-digital converter in the digital receiver, the digital receiver is still insufficient and thus needs to be improved further.